


Twenty-Three Minutes

by HugeDokuroBugs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Waste of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeDokuroBugs/pseuds/HugeDokuroBugs
Summary: Guzma finds the perfect idea on the internet to frustrate Nanu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, dedicated to all of the cum/guz/zlers out there, to both the admirers of our boy Guzma and the content creators!

Guzma was absolutely bored.

Majority of his crew was out there causing mischief with Plumeria in tow, and the few that were still in Po Town were occupied with graffiting the streets, so all he had to provide himself with entertainment was his laptop. He had to admit that even it was doing a shitty job - he’d been doing nothing but scrolling through malasada ads for the last twenty minutes while he was propping up his head with his hand. With a frustrated growl, he slammed the lid shut with a loud click. Surely there was something else he could do?

“Hm.”

His thoughts were slowly drifting towards the police officer situated right outside the town. Guzma couldn’t help but think about the island kahuna’s trademark smirk, those talented hands, and that sharp tongue of his. The old man wasn’t bad at all, but he didn’t want to admit that he - well, maybe - actually was the best Guzma’s had in bed. It wouldn’t hurt at all to pay Nanu a visit to offer him something else to do besides petting those Meowths. Hell, maybe he was scrolling past the very same malasada ads on his computer like Guzma did a while ago.

Guzma shifted in his throne, scratching at the modest beginnings of a stubble. Truth to be told, plain old regular sex wasn’t gonna cut it right now. He was in the mood for trying something new, something exciting. What exactly, he couldn’t say for sure. 

“A-ha!” he snapped his fingers, opening his laptop again, clicking away at the keys. He’d heard something very interesting last week from Plumeria (“You know that one lifestyle magazine’s online version, right? Half of the sex tips they’re giving sound like they’ll land someone in the hospital”), and he was going to check it out right away. Guzma scrolled down the latest edition of the magazine’s ‘Tips and Tricks’ section, his grin growing wider at each tip. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

———

“You want to try out _what_?”

“Something fun. Come on, I’m sure you’ll like it too, old man.”

Nanu considered the suggestion as he eyed the man sitting next to him on the couch. ‘I found it on the internet’ didn’t sound too good, and the mischievous smile on Guzma’s lips made it even worse. On the other hand, it could prove to be interesting. Nanu wasn’t a man who asked for much. He was more than pleased with his simple life consisting of looking after his Meowths and occasionally after the Skull grunts. But even he had limits when it came to being utterly bored out of his mind. Any sort of distraction was welcome at this point - he’d had enough of the malasada advertisements on the internet.

“Sure, whatever.”

Guzma practically threw himself at Nanu’s feet, beaming with excitement, talented digits swiftly undoing the cop’s belt and button.

“Eager today, are we?” Nanu smirked down at the sight before him; the man was like a Meowth thrilled to play with its new toy.

“You gotta trust your boy, it’s gonna be good,” Guzma grabbed the zipper with his pearly whites. “Yer gon’ like ih’t,” he mumbled through clenched teeth, yanking the zipper down. 

“Mmh?” a very familiar scent hit him, prompting him to pull away. “Hang on,” Guzma’s giant hands held Nanu in place. “Just hang on,” the Skull boss’ nuzzled the cop’s crotch, his large nose pressing against the covered prize. Nanu couldn’t help but shudder a little at the contact, squirming under it.

Guzma inhaled in deep, picking up the heavy scent of sweat and musk. “You’ve…” he yanked at his pants, letting them pool at Nanu’s ankles, exposing him to the chilly air of the station. His nose traced the shape of the soft cock before he mouthed it, catching the scents from before with his tongue. 

The Skull boss’ hungry eyes locked onto Nanu’s, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips, brows knitted in concentration as he judged the taste. Guzma’s eyes practically lit up when he put it all together. “You’ve been getting off before I got here, you dirty old man,” he ran his fingers through the sweat damped pubes, his grin victorious.

If Nanu was any other man, he would’ve probably felt ashamed for having been caught like that, but he wasn’t. Nanu was Nanu, and he simply shrugged at him, not bothering to do a thing about his growing erection - what Guzma did to his cock just now was pretty hot. “So? The internet had nothing but malasada ads, so I had to take matters into my own hand.”

Guzma’s hands slipped lower to play with the hardening cock, the tips of his fingers stroking here and there, paying special attention to the sensitive spot beneath the head. Nanu bit his lip to repress a pleased sigh. 

“Were you thinking about me, huh?” his voice was gaining that certain smug tone while he lapped at his growing length, enforcing the image of him being like a Meowth in Nanu’s head. “You were totally getting off to the thought of your boy, weren’t ya?”

Nanu knew exactly when to tease Guzma with crumbs of compliments, careful enough not to hand him the whole deal just yet. Give him exactly what he wants, and you’ll get an insufferable kitty in your hands in no time. He’d have to handle this with care.

“Were I, now? Hm, hm,” he cupped Guzma’s face, idly caressing the stubble, pretending to be deep in thought. “I don’t know, maybe. Maybe I was doing it just to pass time. Maybe I was thinking about someone else.”

“Huh?” Guzma paused the licking, his attention now focused on what Nanu was about to say next. Exactly what Nanu wanted. “I’m not sure, I could’ve been thinking about a past lover. Or maybe, just maybe…” he watched Guzma’s giant hand curl around his fully erect cock, hiding it out of sight.

“…I was thinking about Professor Kukui. He was here earlier today, you kn-“ he sucked in a sharp breath at the harsh squeeze of his dick, feeling Guzma’s livid eyes on him. Any other person might’ve called the look soul piercing, but to Nanu, it looked like that of a very upset youth. The rough hold softened until Guzma’s fingers uncoiled one by one, releasing him. His brow was furrowed, his stare alternating between both Nanu and his Nanu’s dick, until it settled onto the old man’s face. Guzma absentmindedly ran a finger up the cop’s length, feeling it twitch. Suddenly, his expression eased, a wide smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Hah, good one, you almost got me there!” he fondled the tip with his thumb and index, occasionally letting them dip into the slit. “He’s a married man, anyway.”

“Infidelity’s a thing, y-“

“Besides, you’re mine,” Guzma slid a free hand under Nanu’s shirt, bringing it up to expose a chest covered with fine gray hair, “whether you like it or not”. He rubbed at his chest, feeling the steady beating of Nanu’s heart beneath his fingers. “I’m not about to hand you over to anyone else.”

Nanu simply flashed him with the trademark crooked smirk of his as he let go of Guzma’s face. “How sweet. So, when’s the wedding?”

Guzma was silent for a moment. “Never,” he mumbled, leaning back to discard his footwear and socks. “Over my dead body,” he didn’t bother to waste any time teasing Nanu, opting to strip himself right away, tossing each article of clothing into a pile one after another. Guzma dropped back onto his knees once the last strip of cloth was gone. The red-eyed man leaned over, eyes cast down to check out the goods. He’d seen the delinquent naked numerous times, but he still never got tired of the sight. Sure, he had some muscle in the upper body, but the real meat was right down below, located on the nicely toned thighs and the equally thick legs.

“Ya like what you’re seeing, old man?” Guzma was enjoying Nanu’s attention to the fullest, spreading his legs lightly.

The noise he made at the back of his throat was an appreciative one. Nanu kicked away his sandals, flexing his toes before pressing them against Guzma. His bare foot trailed the thick white line below Guzma’s navel, right down into the bush of white hair (with some black mixed in - Nanu still found it amusing), almost as wild as the messy curls on Guzma’s head. He had inquired Guzma about tidying them up before, but the man prided himself on his destructive nature reflecting on his looks (“I’m not a wuss, I gotta let people know I mean business”). He gave Guzma’s already hard length a gentle nudge with his foot, earning a soft groan, before he pulling back to lean against the couch.

“Go on, do whatever you wanted to do.”

With a nod, Guzma rested his hands on Nanu’s waist, licking his lips before planting a kiss right on the tip of the hard cock before him. He’d been gathering plenty of saliva in his mouth, letting it drip all over Nanu’s cock in thin, warm ropes, spreading it all over the member with his tongue. Ignoring sarcastic Nanu’s remark (“How lovely”), he slipped the hard cock past his lips, letting it rest against the wet warmth of his throat. Guzma hummed at the hot weight against his tongue, relishing every pleased sigh he was able to draw from Nanu as he began to slowly bop his head up and down. The destruction in human form was messier than usual, Nanu noted; he was letting all the drool and whatever precum he’d lapped up from Nanu spill out of his mouth, pooling around the base of his dick.

“You’re making quite a mess,” the cop bit back a moan.

“Mhm,” Guzma’s voice came out muffled due to a mouthful of cock, but that was alright, at least it kept him somewhat silent.

Guzma was quick to pull out his variety of tricks - _too quick_ to Nanu’s liking. He didn’t have much time to speculate what the delinquent could be up to when Guzma started to deepthroat him, sucking and swallowing in erratic patterns, one large hand snaking down to fondle his balls. A low moan escaped his mouth. His attempt to roll his hips up was interrupted by the hand still gripping him, along with a glare from Guzma. Well, if that was the sort of a game the giant man wanted to play with him, then he supposed he’ll play along. But he wasn’t particularly amused by it; he was about to come soon due to Guzma’s talented, dick-hungry mouth. Too soon.

He didn’t even have to warn Guzma - the Skull boss was familiar of all the signs of his imminent orgasm. He felt Nanu’s balls tightening in his hand, the twitch of the cock in his mouth, the muscles tensing beneath his hand. Well, well, well. The very second he pulled away, he made a quick grab at Nanu’s wrists, holding them in place. He smiled at Nanu’s frustrated moan as he licked away the spit and precum from his lips; it was a satisfying sound.

Nanu looked down at the giant hands holding his wrists, eyes half-lidded from arousal and frustration. “Aren’t you gonna let me cum?”

“Nope,” Guzma’s smirk was taking on a very obnoxiously impish tone. _Fuck_ , how Nanu would’ve liked to wipe that look off his face. 

“So why did you…?”

“That was the whole point of it,” Nanu’s wrists were gently squeezed. “I’m not gonna let you cum anytime soon.”

Nanu couldn’t help but chuckle at him. “Really now, hm? I wonder if you’ve got the patience to keep that up, boy.”

“I’m gonna do it, old man,” he prodded at Nanu’s dick with his nose; it should be far enough from hitting a climax anytime soon. Perfect.

“Don’t touch yourself, alright?” Guzma let go of him. Nanu did as he was told, deciding to amuse the other man to see where this was going. The cop rolled his wrists, the sound of them popping echoing through the empty station.

“You’re getting even older, gramps,” Guzma fetched the lube from his pocket, popping it open to pour some of the cold substance over Nanu’s cock. The kahuna scowled at the cold sensation dripping down between his legs.

Guzma’s hand returned to slick him up, warming the lotion to a more pleasant temperature. “You say that, yet you’re eager enough to ride the dick of a guy at least twice your age,” Nanu smirked.

“Says the old man who’s been sticking his dick in a guy at least half his age.”

“You started it, boy. I-“ Guzma climbed onto his lap, supporting his own weight, holding Nanu’s dick. “…Shouldn’t you prepare yourself first? I’d rather not listen to you cry against my chest.”

“I fingered myself plenty before I came here, so I’d be nice and ready for this,” he sank down onto the tip, and it slipped in with ease, drawing a breathy sigh from Nanu. It had been a while since they’d taken things this far; usually they were satisfied enough with a handjob or two. He had to admit that the tightness and warmth of the Skull boss felt a lot better than he remembered. Nanu wasn’t about to say it out loud, though.

Guzma just whistled as he took his sweet time sinking down onto the rest of the cop’s length, a note turning particularly high when the cock rubbed against spots he wasn’t able to reach with his fingers. Once Nanu was finally balls deep into the delinquent, the melody died down. Big guy or not, he still had to wait to adjust to the thickness spreading him open. Guzma’s hand enveloped his own dick to lazily stroke it, already leaking precum. Plenty of it, too - enough to drip down onto Nanu’s stomach. Nanu wasn’t particularly bothered about it. Better to have it stain his stomach than his couch; he wouldn’t be able to allow Acerola to sit down on it with a clear conscience if that was to happen. He took in a deep breath, hands finding their way onto Guzma’s hips, rubbing slow circles with his thumbs.

“…Ready?”

“I’m ready when I’m ready, gramps. What’s the time?”

Nanu glanced at the clock sitting on the table. “2:23 pm. Why do you ask?”

“You’ll see,” Guzma lifted himself, allowing only the tip remain inside, “oh, you’ll see.”

He forced himself back down, his pace excruciatingly slow. After what felt like half a minute, he was fully settled onto Nanu’s cock again. Guzma began to roll his hips, his each move exaggerated and lazy. The kahuna thrust back up against him, moaning without any shame every time the delinquent clenched down, his tightness feeling almost intoxicating. He felt the Skull boss’ warm breath tickle his lips before Guzma claimed them in a rough, needy kiss. Their teeth clacked together, painfully, but it was just driving them on. Guzma sneaked his tongue into the kiss; Nanu tasted like coffee prepared with too much milk and — Guzma scrunched his nose — Tamato chips. The old man had a horrible taste when it came to chips. Nanu, on the other hand, smiled a little against his lips when he picked up the faint, sweet flavor of Tapu Cocoa in Guzma’s mouth, and - oh, fuck - _himself_. His own sweat and precum from earlier. Guzma felt his cock throb inside, and hard.

“Hm? What was that just now, Nanu~?” he punctuated the older man’s name with a hard thrust down, drawing a gasp.

“…Nothing.”

“Nothing, my ass. Actually, I did feel something, and right in my ass, too,” Guzma swirled his tongue around his own mouth, trying to figure out what got that reaction out of Nanu. “What, does the taste of your own dick turn you on?”

Nanu shook his head, ’no’, but his dick rewarded Guzma with another excited twitch.

“You’re even dirtier than I expected, old man,” Guzma purred against him, tugging at the collar of Nanu’s shirt to nip at the pale skin, his stubble tickling him. “I like that.”

The kahuna was already trembling underneath the Skull boss, but mostly out of irritation at how sluggishly Guzma was riding him. He was tempted to start slamming into him, but he’d never hear the end of it from Guzma if he went through with it. He tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck for Guzma to mark. “Careful with that. You wouldn’t want me to— ah,” he gasped when Guzma let go of a spot he’d been sucking at with a loud pop, “y-you wouldn’t want me to explain those to Acerola.”

“And what are you gonna tell her,” the giant man sped up his thrusts, starting to really slam himself down onto that twitching cock, feeling it hit that spot that made him moan louder than he would’ve liked. “Th-that a ‘feral Zubat came in through the Meowth flap and tried to suck your blood’?”

Nanu chuckled at that, hips snapping up the meet Guzma’s pushes. “S-something like that, I guess,” he grit his teeth. _Fuck_ , he was so, so close, he’d better—

“…You’re close,” Guzma’s grin was reaching record levels, like he’d thought of a joke that he couldn’t share without cracking up.

“Huh?”

Guzma ceased moving, dropping all of his impressive dead weight onto Nanu’s lap, powerful muscles straddling his thighs. Nanu looked dumbfounded, like someone had snatched a Meowth right out of his hands. It took him a second to register what had just happened. So this was what Guzma’s brilliant idea was all about. He closed his eyes, letting his breathing settle down to a steadier pace after being denied of his orgasm. The boy wouldn’t be able to keep this up for too long; he was simply too impatient for it.

He had no idea that when Guzma had set his mind on something, he was going to go through it, no matter what it took. Especially if it was something that’d gain him interesting reactions from Nanu. “Hope you’re not too busy today,” Guzma brought his own precum stained hand up, licking at the bitter mess, “because this is going to take a while.”

“This is even worse than when you wanted me to fuck you in my kitchen while you prepared and drank Tapu Cocoa,” Nanu squirmed underneath the hefty mass weighing him down, unable to get comfortable. “That’s quite an achievement, and I don’t mean that in a good way”.

Guzma rolled his neck from left to right, producing a series of pleasant cracks. “But you liked that one until I made you drink it too while fucking me,” he smirked, momentarily tightening around Nanu, giving some pleasure to the cock trapped in a cage in the form of human. Nanu let out a loud groan, unable to move anywhere in the heat due to the weight incapacitating him.

“Well then,” he drummed his fingers against Nanu’s shoulders, “I think we’ve been waiting enough. Let’s go.”

The events played out exactly the same as they did a while ago; Guzma kept on moving, now alternating between the pace of his thrusts, touching himself as he kissed and marked Nanu some more. The moment he felt the cop’s finger twitch against his hips - felt that telltale sign of him throbbing inside - was the moment he stopped again, going completely still.

He looked right at the cop.

The forced smirk on Nanu’s face was a new one; it practically radiated hatred, his wide eyes glaring daggers at Guzma. It was exactly what Guzma wanted to see - hell, it was even better than what he had expected to see.

The waiting period was spent in silence, save for Nanu’s occasional frustrated snarls when he had attacked Guzma’s neck with bites and sucks. The Skull boss’ low rumble of laughter rising from deep within irritated him even further.

When Guzma was satisfied that enough time had passed, he began to move again, this time doing nothing but moving slowly against the weary cop as he stroked himself. Nanu’s pushes had started to become noticeably more forceful, mind clouded from pleasure after having been prevented from coming for… he blinked, the third time already. 

Guzma’s mind might’ve been determined to let it continue even further, but much to his frustation, his body was about to betray him any second now. His legs were trembling hard, the copious amount of precum he’d been leaking on Nanu was already dripping down onto the soft material of the couch, and—

He didn’t think his dick was able to take much more of the sight of Nanu scowling at him, his eyes having trouble focusing on Guzma due to the pleasure clouding his vision. If Big Bad Guzma was a nice person, he would’ve complimented the wild look on Nanu’s face. With a sigh, he started to prepare to go still; he could maybe take one more round of waiting, but then he’d have to finish it.

What he was about to do didn’t go unnoticed by the other man.

Nanu’s blunt nails dug right into his hips. “Oh, no, you don’t,” he snarled, voice dripping with rarely expressed anger. He wasn’t going to sit there any longer; he’d had enough.

Guzma was a man who wasn’t afraid of anyone or anything, but at that moment, he felt a cold chill run down his spine.

“Nuh-uh,” Nanu may’ve been getting older, but that still didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Guzma, tight, forcing him off.

The Skull boss was even more dumbfounded when he was tossed at the couch, his back hitting it first. He looked at the fierce figure looming over him, red eyes filled with something Guzma couldn’t quite decipher. “Don’t say a word,” Nanu hissed, hands on the underside of Guzma’s legs, bending them back to roughly thrust back inside, drawing a loud moan from Guzma. “You wanna know what I was jerking it to earlier today?” his thrusts were harsh, balls slapping against Guzma’s ass with each push. Guzma shivered under him, giving the older man a shaky nod, like a cornered animal submitting to its superior. “That cute little expression you do whenever I’m about to make you come,” Nanu’s hand was jerking him off with hard, fast motions; Guzma simply didn’t have the energy to snarl anything back at him or to move against him. He was still able to return the possessive kisses Nanu was pressing against his mouth, the pressure inside him building further and further as seconds passed. What’d his grunts say if they’d see him like this, getting used by the island kahuna like a cock sleeve? Plumeria certainly wouldn’t be happy.

“I’m not gonna lie, kid. D-despite all that shit you keep on pulling on me,” Nanu shoved back into him at a different angle, now hitting the spot inside the giant that made him tighten around him in an almost unbearable way over and over again. “I _like_ you, y-you know…?”

“J-just cum already, you fucking fossil,” was all Guzma was able to stutter to that before a powerful climax hit him, making him arch his spine hard enough to draw audible cracks from it as he spilled his come all over himself. His insides clamped down hard on Nanu; it was the last straw. Nanu couldn’t remember the last time he’d hit an orgasm so powerful it gripped him tight, forcing all rational thought out of his head when he pushed balls deep. Even when he had flooded Guzma’s ass with each spurt of his hot cum, the Skull boss’ insides were still spasming, wringing out everything down to the last drop. Guzma’s chest was heaving with every breath, slowly coming down from his mind-blowing post-orgasmic state. Nanu pulled out, unceremoniously slumping against the younger man’s chest to gather his own breath.

He listened to the giant man’s heart’s rapid beating slow down to its usual pace, a weary but very pleased sigh slipping past the kahuna’s lips. 

Guzma was the first to speak.

“That… that was amazing, old man. Why haven’t ya fucked me like that before?” Guzma was running his hand through Nanu’s short, sweat-damped hair, massaging his scalp with gentle, soothing rubs. It was a gesture that Guzma would only do whenever a particularly great orgasm had cleared up his mind. It felt… nice.

“…I don’t like losing my temper. ’s too much of a hassle,” Nanu purred, eyes closed to focus on those fingers showering him with affection. It was enough to take his mind off the drying mess on Guzma’s stomach sticking to him. He glanced at the clock. “Ah, it’s 2:46 pm.”

Guzma gave him a lazy grin. “Twenty-three minutes, huh? Wanna do it again s-“

“No.”

“Ah, alright. So…” his free hand drew circles on Nanu’s back with an index finger. “What was that ya said about liking me?”

He eventually got Guzma to shut up about it by agreeing to make him a big mug of Tapu Cocoa with plenty of whipped cream.

He got him to shave that stubble too by offering to top the cocoa with a handful of marshmallows.

———

“It’s so cute!” Acerola was gushing over the pink blanket decorated with smiling Skitty faces that Nanu had thrown over his couch. “But… wouldn’t a Meowth blanket have been a more fitting choice, uncle?”

“It was an impulse buy,” Nanu shrugged, sitting down next to her. Acerola happily accepted the mug of warm Tapu Cocoa he handed to her.

The trial captain looked worried when she noticed dark blotches on Nanu’s neck.

“…Are you alright, uncle Nanu? I didn’t know we had Zubats here in Ula’ula”.

Nanu popped the collar of his jacket to shield his neck from her curious stare. “I’m fine. You should’ve seen the size of that thing, though.”

Next time he wouldn’t let Guzma anywhere near his neck.


End file.
